1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication apparatus including authentication means for executing a user authentication process when the apparatus is to be used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a user authentication process is generally performed in terms of security, for example, in information processing apparatuses such as printers or MFP (Multi Function Peripheral).
Specifically, in the user authentication process, it is known that a user is recognized by entering a user ID and a password from an operation panel, and whether the user is permitted or not permitted to use the apparatus is determined.
Because of this user authentication process, the use of the apparatus is not allowed as long as the user ID and the password that are registered in advance are not entered. The user authentication process is therefore effective in particular when the apparatus control is performed or when security is intended to be enhanced.
In such information processing apparatuses, when a user inputs the correct user ID and password in a not-permitted (prohibited) state in which the apparatus use is not permitted, the apparatus is switched to a permitted state (login state) in which the apparatus use is permitted. The user is thus allowed to make a copy, for example. Once the user has finished the processing such as copying, the user sets the not-permitted state (logout state) in which the apparatus use is not permitted.
The information processing apparatus having the function of the user authentication process described above is sometimes inconvenient for the user. Specifically, even when the user becomes aware that one copy is missing after completion of copying and wants to make one more copy, if the logout state is set at that moment, the user has to enter the user ID and the password as the first procedure to switch the apparatus to the login state, even immediately after completion of copying. It requires time and effort.
In order to address this, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-110863 discloses that when the apparatus is shifted to the logout state and thereafter shifted to the login state again in a prescribed period of time, the user authentication process is executed only with a password which requires less inputs.
In the user authentication process in the publication above, however, a user ID and a password are registered in the apparatus in advance. Therefore, in the environment in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses are used, similar information has to be input and registered, which operation is very complicated and cumbersome.
Moreover, it is not preferable in terms of security that user information is stored in each apparatus. In response, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-092018 discloses that user information is stored in an authentication server connected via a network in order to execute the user authentication process. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-036701 discloses that user information is stored in an original, particular information processing apparatus connected via a network and is then used to execute the user authentication process.
In the above-mentioned technique of executing the user authentication process by storing user information in an authentication server or in a particular information processing apparatus, the user needs to access the authentication server via the network. For example, when the user becomes aware that one copy is missing after completion of copying and wants to make one more copy, if the logout state is set at that moment, the user has to input the user ID and the password as the first procedure to access the authentication server for execution of the user authentication process, even immediately after completion of copying, as described above. In recent years, the technique of accessing the authentication server, etc. for the user authentication process becomes complicated, in particular, in terms of security, so that it may take more time to shift to the login state.